


A Cheerful Headache

by Sachi_Grace



Series: To Catch a Liar [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, M/M, Saiouma Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 2: College Au/First DateShuichi just wanted to go and take a nap after class, but of course, Kokichi had to have his own plans for the day.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: To Catch a Liar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808653
Kudos: 105
Collections: SaiOuma Week 2020





	A Cheerful Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to SaiOuma Week 2020 for hosting this event. I know that I'm coming to this late, but better late than never. Thank you to those who have followed me thus far! I hope you continue to support me.

“Hey-yo, beloved!” Kokichi slid into the chair next to him, their elbows gently knocking together as he got comfortable. He tossed his bag to the ground, close to Shuichi’s, and leaned in. “How many cups of coffee is that? Lemme see.” Before he could even try to stop the trickster, Kokichi reached over and snatched the cup from where it was sitting and took a sip. “Bleh, bitter. Hey, hey Saihara-chan, you know what you could do? Mix this with an energy drink! You’ll be up for days!”

Shuichi’s heart sped up at Kokichi’s tongue poked out and the way his nose scrunched in response to the flavor. He also felt his cheeks warm at the adorable smile that stretched across Kokichi’s face. He knew that he was going to give himself a heart attack. He reached over and casually yanked the cup away from Kokichi’s grip, grateful that the professor hadn’t entered the room yet. “I don’t think that I’m that desperate yet. When it comes to finals, I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Ugh finals. I hope I can ditch mine and survive the grade.” Kokichi grumbled goodnaturedly. “But Saihara-chan’s a goody-good. You’ll take the final even if you don’t need to, riiiight? That’s why you’re on the Dean’s list and everything.”

Shuichi wanted to melt into a puddle and die. He could almost feel his classmates’ stare bearing down onto his back. Why he thought sitting up in front had been a smart idea, he didn’t know. He usually was left alone, and he could study. Kokichi, on the other hand, was a different animal altogether. They had this class together for a month now, and Shuichi still couldn’t get a hold on who Ouma Kokichi was, or why he was always sitting with him. “How do you know that?”

“I broke into the Dean’s room and looked at everyone’s records,” Kokichi replied as though they were merely talking about the weather.

“Ouma-kun! That’s illegal!” Shuichi hissed.

“Nishishishi~ sorry that was a lie,” Kokichi grinned, his finger up against his mouth, his eyes softening into narrow slits, and the smile turned sinister. “I hacked into your school account to see that.”

“That’s not much better, Ouma-kun.” Shuichi pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. His stomach protested a little, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since dinner. He completely bypassed everything just to get to the communal coffee machine before someone could get all of the coffee. 

“You’re not much fun,” Kokichi bantered back, watching him for a moment. “We should go on a date after this.”

Shuichi could already picture what kind of “date” this would be. Kokichi was infamous for causing problems around campus. He had his clique of friends that tended to like to prank. They made the science building to go into chaos because they got a little too excited. Shuichi didn’t hear much about the prank and didn’t try to stick his nose in. “What do you plan to do?”

“Well, if I tell you Saihara-chan, that’ll take away from the fun.” Kokichi pouted. “Non-non, beloved, you’re going to have to figure this one out yourself.”

It was cute. Shuichi looked away as the professor finally entered the room. The way Kokichi pouted was sweet.

God, if Kokichi ever found out about this, it would be the end of him for sure.

X

One empty cup of coffee, a bunch of notes, and Kokichi bombarding the professor with questions later, Shuichi felt drained. He wanted just to find a chair to doze off in the communal area. Typically the couches in the cafeteria were up for grabs so long as someone was there to wake him up for his next class. He was certain Maki would be there and wouldn’t mind him resting. Kaede was in her music class right now; otherwise, she’d probably offer her lap. As much as Shuichi was embarrassed to accept, she was sofer than the cushions. His neck wouldn’t ache so much from the strain. He gathered his stuff after the dismissal, feeling all the energy he had on reserve disappear. Maybe he should take Kokichi’s offer to try the energy drink mixture. As much as he hated carbonated things, if it kept him awake, then it would be all good. 

He swung his bag over his shoulder and pushed his chair in, nearly toppling over Kokichi’s chair that he left out on purpose. Grumbling to himself about how Kokichi wasn’t all that considerate, he shoved the chair in and headed out.

“Hey!”

Shuichi blinked when he saw Kokichi push off the wall next to the door, a playful grin on his face. “Let’s go!” Before Shuichi had an idea of how to protest, Kokichi grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the building. The blinding sun of the day made Shuichi’s eyes ache and his head throb just a little above his left eye. Stress headaches weren’t the pleasantest thing to go up against.

“Ouma-kun wa-wait! I know you said you wanted to take me out on a date today, but I’m exhausted. Can...we can...do this another time?”

“No can do, Saihara-chan! In fact, you being tired is the perfect time to do this.”

What kind of date required someone to be  _ tired  _ for? Shuichi’s heart sped a little in nerves, and he could feel his hands become sweaty. Kokichi dragging him around was nothing new. Kokichi stealing his drinks or his wallet only to give it back moments later was a common occurrence. Including when he took something unimportant, but easily missed from his wallet. He let Kokichi lead him through the courtyard of the school and past the gates of the school.

“Come on, hold my hand tighter!” Kokichi protested. “You’re going to get lost in the ground. Silly Saihara-chan can’t hold hands unless…” He made a theatrical gasp. “You don’t want to hold my hand?!” Tears beaded at the corners of Kokichi’s eyes. Shuichi’s heart dropped into his stomach in panic as Kokichi burst into tears, causing several people to turn to see what the ruckus was. “SAIHARA-CHAN’S SO ME-”

“Please, no!” Shuichi quickly intertwined his fingers with Kokichi’s hand. “I get it! I get it! I’m sorry. I’m just...I’m tired, Ouma-kun. My mind’s not all here right now.”

“Yeah, okay, whatever,” the way Kokichi could switch between personas was enough to give Shuichi whiplash for sure. “You need to take better care of yourself, Saihara-chan. How is the world supposed to depend on you when you’re overworking yourself to death, hmmm? Mister Detective may have a big brain, but it’s pretty stupid sometimes.

“I’m sorry?” What the hell was he supposed to say to that? Shuichi’s cheeks felt warm when he felt Kokichi’s hand squeeze against his. His fingers tightened the grip and keeping him locked into it. His heart stuttered a few times in his chest. The constant stopping and starting and stopping again made Shuichi think this could be what a heart attack would feel.

Kokichi helped them zig-zag along before they reached a small hole in a wall ramen booth. The smell of noodles and cooked meat made Shuichi’s stomach growl again. He licked his bottom lip as Kokichi pulled him inside.

The warm, soft glow of the overhead lighting was soothing against Shuichi’s strained and tired eyes. The headache that he had still throbbed, but it was more of a lesser ache than a pounding drum. The counter was already full of people, but there were a few open tables. Kokichi mercifully picked a table that was in the middle of the shop rather than next to a window. 

The store had several decorations hanging about as well. Small red flags of lock and a waving cat to wave in fortune. The soft brushstrokes of the calligraphy artwork beckoned people to look at it with admiration, and there was traditional art of fishermen on boats and of samurais and waves. The waitress swung by with menus and water already at hand but disappeared soon afterward after they ordered their drinks.

“How did you find this place, Ouma-kun?” Shuichi asked, bracing himself for another lie.

“I’m friends with the store owner,” Kokichi replied as he picked up the menu, barely glancing at it before setting it to the side. Shuichi noticed that his fingernails were chipped purple. “He’s one of my minions, so I get a good discount here.”

That felt like a lie, but there was a grain of truth to the statement. Shuichi cupped his fingers against his mouth as he watched Kokichi for a moment. Kokichi was skilled at lying. If there was one thing the detective learned about him, it was that nothing could be set in stone with Kokichi. There was a reason why he was a psychology major, after all. 

“I’m pretty sure something in that is false,” Shuichi finally said, “but I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Hmm? You must really be tired then, Saihara-chan.” Kokichi’s playful smile slipped a little. Shuichi could swear he saw a hint of concern glaze across his eyes, but he had to be delusional, right? “Saihara-chan hasn’t been himself since the project happened.” He tapped his fingers against the wood of the table. “Something’s making you doubt.”

How could he be read so effortlessly, but Shuichi could barely figure out what was happening in Kokichi’s mind? Shuichi placed his hand back down, and the waitress came back with another steaming cup of coffee and a pot of tea for Kokichi. She disappeared again without another word after they told her what they wanted to eat, taking the menus with her. He thought about his words, mulling it over before he spoke simply, “Not doubt.”

“No?” Kokichi hummed, “Is that a lie, Mister Detective? You’re terrible at that, you know~. If it’s not doubt, then what’s up?”

“I don’t necessarily agree with what’s...happening,” Shuichi said slowly, picking his words carefully. “I don’t want to be a part of something that’s just...hurting people. Freelancing is a thing; I know that. My uncle does it for a job. It…just doesn’t make living easy.”

“Because you need a clientele.” Kokichi understood. “Not everyone is going to want to go to the newer blood; they’re going to go after old ones first. You could continue to work under your uncle all you want, but they’re not going to give you much of a chance. Same if you worked by yourself.”

“Hmm.”

Kokichi hummed thoughtfully, tapping his fingers against the wood of the table. The rhythm should’ve irritated his headache further, but Shuichi found himself lulled into comfort by the tapping. He could mentally keep up the count, and he couldn’t help but feel that Kokichi was doing it on purpose. 

“I think Saihara-chan is thinking a little too hard.” Kokichi finally answered. “Because you only want to deal with missing persons and cold cases, right?” 

“If it’s available to me, yeah.” Shuichi nodded, “I know I’m not much of a detective, and that I’m not-”

“Wooooowwwww, like you didn’t try to solve that one mystery all by your lonesome back last semester?!” Kokichi broke him off quickly. “I thought you were super cool doing that! It cemented my thought to respect you, you know?”

“Respect me? I...all I did was get lucky, Ouma-kun. They mistook the trail, and I managed to figure it out by happenstance.” Shuichi argued back. 

“Was it, though? No one else was going to think about going the direction you went. You saved that girl before she died of hypothermia riiiight? I heard you even go out of your way to visit her in the hospital! She’s so lucky to have my beloved’s attention! I’m jealous!”

Shuichi wanted to call him out, but none of that felt like he was lying. “Ouma-kun was jealous?”

“Duh!” Kokichi proclaimed before lowering his voice. “All I want is for your eyes to be on me. It’s a shame she got there ahead of me.”

His eyes on him? Shuichi found it hard to look away from him. Ever since they met that first month of school, Shuichi started to see him everywhere. In the hallways, in the dorms, in the communal areas. He saw purple and would instantly look to see what chaos would follow the leader and the band of misfits. Any rumor that spread about him, Shuichi was fast to deny or to confirm if he had a chance to.

Kokichi either didn’t notice it or perhaps didn’t care. Shuichi wasn’t sure if this could count as a confession or if Kokichi was messing around with him. His headache throbbed again, helpfully reminding him that it was still there. He rubbed his temples, trying to keep it at bay.

A small bottle of Alieve gently pushed towards him, Kokichi looking sympathetic. “You look like you’re about to cry. Is it that painful?” Kokichi questioned as Shuichi took medicine. “Is that really what’s all stressing you out? Is it just the uncertainty of the future? Not sure what you’re doing or how you’re going to go about it? Hey, Saihara-chan...what were you thinking about just now? Was it about the girl?” His eyes flicked away, taking the bottle back. “I promise to listen. If you want me to.”

“What is this really, Ouma-kun?” Shuichi couldn’t help but ask instead. He couldn’t be the only one sitting raw and exposed. “What are we?”

“...I don’t know. What are we?” 

Shuichi felt his headache throb. He could do without the tricks.

“Because I thought it was self-evident.”

Shuichi looked up at Kokichi. He was looking down at his nails, his fingers picking at the chipped polish, ripping it off and setting it to the side. His bangs obscured his eyes, and Shuichi couldn’t tell what kind of expression he was making. Obvious? Shuichi carefully placed his hands back from his temples to look at Kokichi. His heart uncomfortably thumped against his ribcage in hope. He didn’t like assumptions. The last time he thought that there was a mutual crush, he had been horrified and embarrassed to find out it was one-sided. He was just lucky they were still friends after that.

The waitress chose that moment to come back with the bowls of ramen, making Shucihi’s stomach grumble pitifully. They split their chopsticks, the cracking of wood broke the silence between them, and Kokichi reached over and stole a shrimp from Shuichi’s bowl. “Hey! You have your own!” Shuichi cried out.

“But Saihara-chaaaannn~” Kokcihi whined as he stuck the shrimp into his mouth. “It tastes better when you steal it. Just like it’s best when I steal your thoughts.”

Steal his thoughts? Shuichi glanced up at Kokichi curiously. 

“Ever since I banged my head into the door a few weeks ago, you’ve been acting weird.” Kokichi grinned. “Did I steal your heart? Did I manage to snag your mind? Did I have your eyes this entire time, and you made me think otherwise?” Every word spoken caused Shuichi’s heart to flip and his stomach to feel like he swallowed ice. “But my beloved’s been in my thoughts for much longer than that.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _

Shuichi felt his cheeks burn as he looked down at his food. It was taking a lot of his restraint not to dive him and eat as though it’d be his only meal of the day. He looked back up at Kokichi was staring at him impassively, waiting for him to respond. 

“I-I do think of you, Ouma-kun.” 

“Do you?”

Shuichi nodded earnestly. “I like you, Ouma-kun. I-I’m glad that this is a date.”

“So, you’re mine? For real?!” Kokichi beamed. “Nishishishi! I really am a good thief then! There’s no one around who can say they’ve actually stolen a detective before!”

Shuichi shook his head in amusement. 


End file.
